Analog transmitters for digital music players which allow a user to transmit audio from the device to a remote receiver are known in the prior art. While these devices are widely used and popular devices, they suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, the audio is transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver in analog form. Thus, the signal may become distorted by the transmission process. In addition, any ambient interference present in the received analog signal is very difficult to remove or counter and will further distort the original signal. A further drawback is that these analog devices cannot transmit data concerning the music such as title and artist from the music player to the remote receiver. Current analog transmitters are also not capable of communicating control signals between the device and the remote receiver. Therefore, what is needed is an improved transmitter for a portable electronic device that can transmit substantially interference free audio signals and control data to a remote receiver.